Now And Forever
by Nixe san
Summary: ¿Quién cuidará de tí cuando ella no esté?. El pecado por la pérdida es mucho más doloroso que la propia muerte. YohxAnna....Tamao


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei_

_**Now And Forever**_

El joven de cabello café se levantó pesadamente de su asiento. Recogió los palillos y el bol; y se dirigió a la cocina con paso lento.

-Hola, Joven Yoh- saludó Tamamura,al verlo entrar. Pero Yoh no dijo nada; ni siquiera la miró a los ojos cuando pasó junto a ella para dejar los utensilios sobre la encimera.

En parte ella lo comprendía . Desde aquella maldita batalla en el territorio sagrado, el joven Shaman no había vuelto a ser el mismo: Ya no sonreía, no hablaba si no era lo estrictamente necesario; ni siquiera soltaba esos curiosos comentarios que tanto irritaban a todos.Definitivamente su vida había cambiado radicalmente desde la desaparición de "ella".

Tamao miró apenada como e chico de los auriculares se alejaba con la mirada perdida, adentrándose de nuevo en el interior de la casa.

---------------

Recorrió el amplio pasillo que parecía estrecharse a cada paso que daba, y subió las escaleras. Caminó un poco mas y llegó:

-_La habitación de Anna_- recordó, fijando su vista en la yukata de la Itako; que descansaba cuidadosamente doblado sobre su futón. Nadie había tocado nada desde entonces.

_¡La has matado!.¡La has matado!._

Las voces de sus compañeros, mezclada con la risa de suficiencia de su gemelo, volvieron a resonar en su cabeza; como tantas otras veces.

_¡La has matado¡Fuiste tú..!. ¡ASESINO!_

-¡YA BASTA!- suplicó el shaman, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un ademán de alejar todas aquellas voces que día tras día, osaban atormentarle- bas..ta, por favor...-volvió a repetir en un hilo de voz que ni él mismo oyó.

Y como si de pronto se hubieran rendido: las voces cesaron. Todo quedó pasmosamente en silencio; pero su corazón, aunque fuera lento, seguió latiendo; siendo el único sonido, que escucharía mas tarde, la única persona que habitaba en la pensión.

Tamamura lo encontró minutos después, desmayado frente a la puerta del dormitorio de la que había sido su prometida.

A raíz de la muerte de Anna, habían nombrado a Tamao segunda prometida de Yoh. Por supuesto él no se había negado; ya que era decisión de sus abuelos; además, la chica siempre se había portado muy bien con él. Pero aún siendo así, la joven sucesora de la itako, nunca se había echo ilusiones. Sabía que Yoh no la amaba y nunca lo haría.Ciertamente, no le importaba; lo único que ella deseaba era hacerle igual o mas feliz, de lo que había echo la sacerdotisa, cuando aún vivía.

----------------

Depositó al chico en su futón, arropándole a su vez, con unas mantas mas gruesas. Al parecer; Yoh se encontraba titiritando y con algo de fiebre. Por lo cual, Tamao había decidido quedarse toda la noche en su cuarto para velarle el sueño.

---------------

-¡Anna!- el nombre de la itako resonó en la habitación, formando un suave eco que se disipó casi al instante.

-¡Ah! Ya te has despertado...-se escuchó decir a la chica que lo acompañaba.

-Tamao..-murmuró él- ¿Q-que ha...?

-No se preocupe, joven Yoh-cortó la muchacha- era una pesadilla. Está muy cansado;será mejor que descanse un poco-Insistió la chica, con dulzura.

Poco tardó Yoh en volver a cerrar los ojos y abondonarse de nuevo al sueño. Tal como había dicho la chica: Estaba cansado.No sólo de cuerpo, sino también de espirítu.

La noche trancurrió lenta y silenciosa; interrumpida solamente por algunos gimoteos por parte del shaman.La joven prometida, no se separó de él en ningún momento. No quería dejarlo solo. A veces, en sueños, se agitaba deamasiado y pareciera que su corazón; desvocado de sufrimento, fuera a explotar dentro de su pecho, en cualquier instante.

Tamao había tratado que el muchacho fuera a ver a un médico, pero él se había negado en rotundo. No quería preocupar a nadie, por eso; fingir, se había convertido en su rutina y perdición.

En los primeros días de vuelta a la pensión, habían recibido las visitas de Manta, Horro-Horo e incluso fausto; que venía a revisarle .Pero poco a poco el nivel de visitas disminuyó.Era lógico, si tenemos en cuenta que Yoh ni hablaba, ni escuchaba, ni nada...

-Quizás si cambiásemos de aire...-murmuró la muchacha, acariciando el suave cabello de su prometido-No...no serviría de nada- suspiró

Apartó la vista del muchacho, cansada, y se concentró en cualquier punto de la habitación.Sus pensamientos volaron muy alto y muy lejos de la pensión Asakura,de Fumbarioka; de Tokyo...Y evocó justo el fatidíco momento en el que el shaman había perdido los hilos que lo ataban a la conciencia y a la "vida".

_**Continuará...**_

_Si os gusto; ya saben, Reviews, please!!_


End file.
